


中元节

by Ra1 (Algae_RA1)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Could be sad, M/M, Mid of July in lunar calendar, protagonist is Hibiki, 中元节, 大概是玻璃渣
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Ra1
Summary: 七月十五鬼节梗，一发完结（无考据含玻璃渣注意，小心食用！！！！！
Relationships: Hotsuin Yamato/Protagonist (Devil Survivor 2)
Kudos: 2





	中元节

**Author's Note:**

> 七月十五鬼节梗，一发完结（无考据
> 
> 含玻璃渣注意，小心食用！！！！！

响希：中元节……？

大和：峰津院家是从唐土过来的，传统节日也保留下来了。不过中元鬼节……（皱眉

响希：会有鬼？！！！！

大和：不知道（摸下巴）

大和打开手机，快速发送了一封邮件。

响希：好难得，大和竟然会主动发邮件。

大和：我只是去问问阎王到底有没有鬼罢了。

响希：诶，诶？！

大和：因为你刚才问了，我不知道，所以就去问知道的人了。

响希：（扶额了半秒，立刻换上好奇表情）阎王也会收邮件吗？

大和：应该不会（1s）唔……这个问题你可以明天去问史。（收邮件）有了，这是与死去的亲人们一年一度再会的日子。

响希：与亡者再会……吗？

大和：嗯，没错。

响希：原来是这样，怪不得……

大和（无言地伸出手，叠在另外一个人逐渐变得透明的手上）

响希：能再见到你真好。啊，时间已经到了吗？那，我们明年再见哦（挥手）

白发的青年伸出手，做出了拥抱的姿势，他的怀里却空荡荡的。一阵风扬起来黑色制服的下摆，绕着他打了个转，然后顺着线香的味道，消散了。


End file.
